Passions de Mustang
by x-love-mangas-x
Summary: Une fiction Ed/Winry pour ma Martha ! J'ai mit n'importe quoi comme rating, si quelqu'un pouvais m'expliquer quel rating represente quoi sa serait sympa


Le Colonel Roy Mustang, avait 3 buts/passions dans la vie, la premiere, devenir Führer, la seconde constituait à observer le Lieutenant Hawkeye le plus possible avant qu'elle ne le remarque, et la troisième, était de faire rougir le Fullmetal.  
Toute sortes de rougissements, les rougissements de colère étaient les plus fréquents, ceux de « hyper 'petite' colère » (Lorsqu'on parle de la taille de Edward) mais ceux qu'il adorait provoquer en ce moment, était ceux de gêne, et c'est pour cela qu'il fut ravit d'apprendre que la jeune Rockbell venait rendre visite à ses amis d'enfance…

Roy Mustang était en plein travail lorsque…

Roy : *ronfle* Rrrrrrrrrrr

…  
Voilà comment enlever toute crédibilité au narrateur, un grand merci à Mustang -_-  
Je reformule ma phrase :  
Roy Mustang dormait sur son travail lorsque des voix attirèrent sont attention.

-« Steuplaiiiiiiiiiiis »  
-« Non c'est non Winry ! »  
-*au bord des larmes*« Mais Ed…. »  
-« J-J…Non ! Dis lui Al ! »  
-« Euuuh…Winry Nii-san a refuser de t'acheter cette robe pour…pourquoi déjà ? »  
-« RAH ! Mais parce..parce qu'elle était…beaucoup trop…trop…PARCE QUE ! »

Ils rentrèrent finalement dans le bureau sous le sourire de Mustang et les joues rosées de Ed.

Roy : Alors Fullmetal, on veut pas acheter une pauvre petite robe à sa petite amie ?  
Winry : Non il veut pas T-T  
Ed : No-…C'est pas ma petite amie !

Le blondinet le visage maintenant rouge se retourna vers son amie

Ed : Mais pourquoi tu lui a pas dit que t'étais pas ma…._petite amie…  
_Al : Tu dis ce mot comme s'il était bannis nii-san  
Ed : Mais parce qu'il l'EST !  
Winry : Pas dit quoi ? (elle suivait pas vraiment, elle c'était arrêter au mot 'robe')  
Ed : Rien ! -_-

Roy : Alors, dis nous donc pourquoi tu ne voulais pas la prendre cette robe ?  
Ed : et bien…Parce qu'elle était trop…hum….chere  
Roy : Vraiment ? ça n'avait donc aucuuuuun rapport avec a quel point elle pouvait être courte ou moulante ? Al, était elle courte et moulante ?  
Al : Euuh oui  
Roy : héhéhé  
Ed : ç-ça n'as rien à voir ! Et puis vous nous avez demander dans votre bureau, c'est surement pas pour…pour parler de ça !  
Roy : Effectivement, Amrstrong fait une petite fête dans sa maison, piscine, coktail, soleil prévu, tout ce qu'il faut quoi.  
Ed : vous nous avez fait venir ICI pour CA ?  
Winry : Oh ouiiiiii ! Je veux y aller Ed ! Stp stp stp stp stp stp stp !  
Ed : Il en est hors de question !

Elle lui prit le bras gauche et le serra contre elle en continuant à « couiner », le Fullmetal prit une teinture rouge pourpre lorsqu'il remarqua que son bras de _chair _était maintenant maintenu entre deux bouts de chair très précis de son amie d'enfance…

Ed : G-ga…Euuh..j-je…ah…hum…d…d'accord ! Mais l-lâche moi !

Elle s'executa et sautilla dans tout la pièce

Winry : Youpi Youpi Youpi !  
Ed : ….*les femmes sont hystériques*  
Roy : …*les femmes sautent pas assez haut pour qu'on voit en dessous de leur minijupes*  
Al : Youpi Youpi Youpi !  
Ed : …Al -_-  
Al : ?  
Ed : Non rien…  
Winry : Oh non !

LA jeune blonde avait maintenant une mine déconfite.

Ed : Q-qu'est ce qu'il y a ? *elle est plutôt mignone comme ça…QUOI ? nonnonononononononononononon ! j'ai rien penser rien du tout ! !*  
Winry : J-J'ai pas de maillot de bain  
Roy : Pas besoin de maillot héhéhé

Il se prit un coup de poing de métal assez puissant dans le visage, par un petit blondinet au joues rouges.

Al : C'est pas grave Winry, on va t'en acheter un !  
Ed : *tant que je la vois pas les essayer tout va bien* D'accord tien voilà 20 billets.  
Al : Oh ! Si on venait avec toi le choisir !  
Ed : *P'tain quel CON ! faites qu'elle dise non faites qu'elle dise non !*  
Winry : Oh ouiiiii !  
Ed : *et meeeeeeeeeeerde ! Et on me demande pourquoi je ne crois pas en Dieu ? parce que c'est un CONNARD !*  
Roy : alors Edward on a plus rien à dire ? oublie pas de respirer tu deviens tout rouge…héhéhé

Un cris d'exaspération résonna dans la pièce et un petit haricot rouge disparut du QG tout en gromelant des insultes sur un certain « colonel de ses deux »…

Winry : Bon, on y va tout les deux alors ! =D  
Al : Ouaiiiiiis ! =D

(Al c'est une fillette putain xD)


End file.
